Six by Four
by Orchid Rex
Summary: Canon divergence/alternate universe. Ash/Gary/Dawn/Serena. Incomplete. He turned ten and told himself he would be a strong young man.
1. Rivalry Renewed

**Author's Notes:**

Grouploveshipping. Alternate universe.

Please do not pester me by pointing out differences between this story and the occurances of the OS anime. I am more interested in telling this story than following the original plot.

* * *

The boy's heart swelled uncomfortably, yet a smile crossed his lips all the same as his dark eyes watched the young dragon lick the cheek of the girl he'd spent the summer getting to know. He had returned his own eevee, not as inclined to be affectionate as she was.

"Dratini! Stop, that tickles!" Dawn whined, head turning this way and that as the little dragon type nuzzled her cheek and neck. As the dragon relented, Dawn let out a sigh. "Aw, what a cutie… okay, time to go in your pokeball! See you, Dratini!"

Samuel looked over the duo. Truly, the eevee was Sinnoh native, sent over by Rowan with intention to be given to Dawn-it was from Johanna's umbreon, after all. But, Gary had insisted the dratini that the old professor had convinced Lance to give him be given to Dawn instead.

It had been a few years since Oak had last seen Gary so tender with someone else, though, so Samuel relented.

He supposed it was because Dawn had the same sweet eyes as Gary's sister.

"Let's go put our bags in the car," Gary spoke up, putting on that confident air again. He was, after all, an adult in the eyes of the law. His journey into adulthood was beginning and Samuel could tell he was eager to make something of himself.

"Right!" Dawn agreed, trailing after her only friend in Kanto. She'd come out of her shell recently. When she first came at the beginning of the summer, she'd been so quiet and shy. The two had balanced each other out.

* * *

A hour later, it was time for the official starter giveaway. Samuel was busy, handing out pokemon left and right. However, one had been put on reserve. A woman had called a few months ago, noticing Oak's discovery and deciding she had to have it.

Or, rather, her daughter had to have it.

The blonde stood meekly beyond the crowd, looking insecure but ever so slightly determined. She clearly wanted her pokemon, but she didn't want all these people.

Her desperate attempt to gather her courage to press forth through the crowd was interrupted by a snotty voice.

"What a mess. And, we've gotta say bye to Gramps before we leave."

"Well, let's go wait out back, huh, Gary?"

The blonde looked over, seeing a girl in a black dress by a boy in a purple long sleeve t-shirt.

"Oh, wow, I like your hat," the blue haired girl cooed.

Serena blushed, hiding her eyes with said hat. "Thanks. I thought it would really complete the look."

"Right! The leg warmers balance it out, too!"

Gary frowned. Great. Dawn was going to be talking to this girl for a while.

* * *

Gary decided he wouldn't mind having Serena ride with them so much. As he waited for the crowd at the end of the driveway to clear out so the three of them could leave, he frowned, spotting a familiar face. It quickly turned to a smirk. He could show off. He looked over his shoulder, seeing that Dawn and Serena were still cooing over Serena's silver eevee.

Taking out his pokeball, he began walking down the drive just as Ash was pushing through it and his grandfather opened the front door of the lab to see who was yelling.

"Yo! Ashy-boy! You're late!" Gary snickered, leaning on the fence. The crowd quieted.

Ash balled his fists, ignoring how unintimidating he looked in his pajamas. "Gary."

"Heheh, you're too late-Gramps already gave away all the starters." That was a lie. There were always about five left over, just in case extra trainers came over. This time, only two remained. Ash would get either the rescue case or the rattata.

Gary hoped he would get the rattata just so the boy could battle his unofficial rival.

"Ash!" Professor Oak called, waving. "How do you do?" He gestured up to the house. "Come on, time to get your starter."

Ash grinned cockily at Gary as he walked up the path.

The boy followed, fuming. When he entered the lab, his stomach clenched. Serena was looking longingly at Ash, talking to him. Dawn looked on, clearly curious, but thankfully not nearly as interested as Serena was in Ash.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked as Gary stood by her.

"Ash Ketchum-the jerk I told you about."

Dawn frowned. "He doesn't seem that mean."

"-and, to pay you back for that time, why don't you ride with us! I know a guy who has a car, and-" Serena chattered as Ash tried to split his attention between Oak and the blonde.

"He's not riding in my car," Gary spat, a snarl on his face.

"Not like I wanna ride with you, anyway," Ash muttered.

Oak looked up, pokeball still in hand. "Actually, you two traveling together would be a big relief to Delia and me." Giving Gary a pointed look, he continued. "Won't you consider it?"

"Yeah, a big group will be fun!" Dawn continued.

Gary felt defeated. Shoulders dropping, he grunted. "Fine. Hurry up, loser." Walking away, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Ash tilted his head at Dawn. "Hey, are you that girl that was with Gary all summer?"

"Yup!" Dawn giggled, nervous at Gary's sudden mood. "I should go check on him. Serena, Ash, come when you're ready!"

With that, settled, Oak opened Pichu's pokeball. "Now, you'll have to be very kind to this pokemon. He was abandoned, once."

* * *

An hour later, and they were all set off, driving away from Pallet Town. Dawn sat in the passenger's seat, casting occasional glances towards a very tense Gary. Serena, meanwhile, had scooted as far away from Ash and therefore Pichu as possible.

Ash kept wincing. His starter bit him randomly, but he was determined to bond with the little electric type.

* * *

Summary:

Gary Oak obtained an eevee! Dawn obtained a dratini! Serena obtained a shiny eevee! Ash Ketchum obtained a pichu!


	2. Stormburst

Author's Notes:

None.

* * *

The corvette rumbled along the main road leading between Pallet and Viridian at a leisurely pace.

"We should get there just before ten," Dawn chirped, putting away the map. Gary's mood had improved as Ash and his rodent had fallen asleep with the motion of the car. They'd stopped for lunch before, and Ash had gone slightly stir crazy before finally passing out.

Serena lazily looked out of the window. It was dark, and she could barely make out shadows of other creatures in the woods just beyond the road. Occasionally, someone on bike would be seen in the woods. A truck even passed them, once. Cars were very rare outside of the big cities of Kanto, after all. They were lucky Gary could take them so speedily.

"I'm hungry," Gary muttered. "We packed dinner, too, right?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, just sandwiches again," she explained.

"That's fine." Spotting turn into to a particularly scenic little resting spot, Gary pulled in there.

Ash awoke, groggy.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"Dinner." That was all Gary had to say.

"Oh boy! C'mon, Pichu, wake-"

"Ash, don't!" Serena warned.

Too late. The rodent shocked them both, causing Serena to squeal.

"Ash, I'm so serious, if that thing scorches my seats, I will ditch you!"

"It's not like I'm telling him to do it!" Ash complained, holding the angry little pokemon close as everyone got out and ready to settle down to dinner at the picnic table.

A short bit of bickering later, the group was soon eating.

Ash, naturally, finished first.

That was when he noticed the pidgey near their table. Reaching into his bag and nudging Pichu, it was clear Ash intended to catch the pidgey.

Pichu, however, was having none of it. He was busy grabbing treats from Dawn, whose mother had sent a care package full of poffins. The electric mouse and the dragon nearly fought over Dawn's attention, resulting in the girl's meal being left mostly untouched.

Gary frowned. "Hey, loser, why don't you do something useful with that rat of yours?"

"Hey! Watch it!" Ash snapped. However, he was a bit embarrassed to realize he couldn't actually make Pichu do anything. So, getting up with his pokeball, he walked towards the pidgey.

"Don't you have to battle first?" Serena muttered, furrowing her brows. There were no battlers in her family, but she assumed this to be true.

"You do," Gary grunted, thoroughly unimpressed by the haphazard way Ash threw the pokeball, missing Pidgey just barely. However, a solid thunk uncharacteristic of the metal and plastic shell of a pokeball upon solid ground set him off. "Ash, what did you just do?!"

"I missed!" he snapped, already red in the face to know Pidgey was flying off and further irritated by Gary's harassment. However, even he froze as the telltale caw of a spearow alerted them to his folly.

It was quickly followed by the flapping of wings-more than any one spearow should possess.

Gary's eyes bulged. "Get to the car-get to the car!" he snapped, returning his pokemon. Serena and Dawn followed his lead, abandoning their picnic in favor of the relative safety of the car. As soon as they all sat down, Ash last of all, Pichu bristling in his hands, Gary began the automated function for returning the top of the car to its rightful position. Now, he was thankful his grandfather considered a metal hood a better deal.

Still, as the dings of the angry spearow called, Gary grew furious.

"They're gonna ruin my pain job!" he snapped. He'd just gotten this thing painted red!

"That's not our only problem," Dawn mumbled, eyes wide. "There's a storm coming, it looks like…" True enough. Even at sunset, it was not this dark near Pallet. Angry bursts of lightning not so far away and the clap of thunder told them all they needed to know.

"We've got to get to Viridian, now," Gary decided, getting ready to start the car-only to realize his keys were in the same box they stored the drinks. He knew Dawn wouldn't forget her orange soda, and thus assumed his keys wouldn't be forgotten either. "Dammit!"

"Gary!" Serena gasped.

"Shut up!" he snarled. "We're stuck. My keys are outside."

Dawn looked out of the window, realizing the flock had taken to the trees as the downpour started. "Someone's gotta get out and get 'em…"

It grew quiet.

"Hey, Dawn," Ash spoke up, continuing to look out of the window. He knew his pichu wasn't strong enough to go against all those spearow, but perhaps he might withstand it? He'd faced enough bullies when he was younger to take a few blows. His mother always swore he was strong as a tauros, too, so maybe… "Hold onto Pichu for me, huh?"

As the bluenette took the electric type, Serena's eyes widened in worry. "Ash, are you going out there?!"

"Someone's gotta get the keys!" he retorted, opening and shutting the door quickly.

Dread filled all of their forms as Ash darted towards the table, only to be sideswiped by a spearow. At first, it looked to be a miss. Then, others followed.

"His arms!" Serena cried. True enough, ugly marks of red were seen on the young trainer's arms. Gary slammed a fist on the center of the steering wheel, momentarily spooking the flock. That only made them attack the car again.

Pichu, who had also been watching whereas the other pokemon were in their pokeballs, finally began squeaking. He did not like Ash very much-the boy handled him too roughly and was overzealous. But, he was trying, which was more than Pichu could say his former trainer had done. Furthermore, he'd left the electric type in here, with Dawn whom he liked best out of the group, and safe.

Letting out little sparks, the electric type freed himself from Dawn's arms.

"Pichu, what are you doing?!" she cried. As Pichu rolled the window down and hopped out, headed for Ash, Dawn followed.

Gary pursued as well, grabbing his bag and reaching for Eevee's pokeball. "Dawn, get back in the car!"

Serena's eyes widened. They had left their doors open-and the flock entered. Grabbing her own bag, she let out a yelp. "Wait for me!"

The flock circled over all of them as Serena finally caught up to the group.

"We're screwed," Gary muttered. "Maybe if we battle them all together…"

Ash panted, injured. "No good. They've got your keys," he explained.

"... this is so stupid. Ash, I hate you."

"Same, jerk."

Dawn and Serena shared a look.

Pichu, who had been at Ash's feet, looked up at the flock, then the storm. He would not let this end here. He was wary, still, but this group… he felt better about them. He would protect them. He liked them.

He felt happy here.

So, climbing up Ash and using his trainer as a spring board, he ran over the back of the first spearow who swooped down to snap at the group in vain.

"Pichu!"

He ignored Ash's cry of worry.

Into the thick of the flock, he assumed the overwhelming yet pleasantly warm energy within himself was his attempt at thundershock.

He was wrong.

A bolt of lightning from the storm met with his thundershock, transforming it into a true thunderbolt. He'd learned a new move and knocked out the entire flock.

And, as he fell back down to earth, smoke surrounding him, he grinned tiredly at his trainer as he ran to catch his suddenly larger form.

"Pichu!" Ash cried before getting a better look. "Pikachu!" His partner landing in his arms with a heavy thud, Ash could only look on in surprise. The rain torrented down on him, but he couldn't help but laugh. "You evolved!"

"We're safe!" Serena sing-songed.

Gary put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, well, my car's trashed. Along with your and Ash's bags, Dawn." He sighed, looking towards Viridian. "We need to start walking."

Dawn sneezed, letting out a light laugh. "Hm, I wish I would have eaten dinner first…"

The Oak boy frowned again. "... Ash, this is entirely your fault."

* * *

The group was exhausted. Pikachu was asleep, going into his pokeball for once. Ash trudged along up front. Gary kept taking glances at Dawn who was unusually pale. Serena kept stumbling, on the verge of sleep. As morning gloom began to give way to the pinks of sunrise, a glittering golden glow passed by in the distance.

"What's that?" Ash asked, thinking he might be hallucinating.

"It's a rainbow, idiot," Gary grunted.

Ash stared on, supposing Gary was right.

But, to him, it looked like a huge golden bird, some bizarre pokemon.

"... who are you calling an idiot?!"

* * *

Summary:

Ash's pichu evolved into a Pikachu.


	3. Protecting What You Cherish

Author's Note:

why do i always cause ash pain. im sorry small protagonist child.

* * *

Serena had only been to a pokemon center a few times in her life, but she suddenly felt as if it were her favorite place. Soaking wet and cold, the foursome trudged up to the desk.

"Oh my, what happened?!"

"Um, long story…" Ash began, placing Pikachu's pokeball on the counter. "We need a room, too," he continued.

The nurse took the pokeball before looking at the boy's arms and Dawn. "Oh, gosh, you two need to get treated, too! I'll get the other nurse to help you two! Take a seat in the lounge!"

Complying, the group soon settled down in front of the television, twiddling their thumbs.

Serena looked between Ash and Dawn. "I think we should call Professor Oak…"

"I need to call my mom, too," Ash noted.

Gary grunted. "You two go do that. I'm gonna stay here with Dawn." Said girl was asleep, her head in his lap with the rest of her sprawled out on the couch. Her breathing was labored. She was feverish.

* * *

Finally in the room, Serena noted that Gary stayed glued to Dawn's side.

"... Ash, you and Dawn are going to need more supplies." The boy looked up, eyes on the bandaged boy. "She can't go anywhere, so-"

"I'm stay here until Pikachu's better," Ash said, cutting off Gary.

"I'll go shopping," Serena offered. She let out her eevee, a few sparkles surrounding the pokemon. "We'll be fine together!"

"Thanks, Serena!" Ash chirped.

Gary stood up, going for his wallet. He tossed it to her. "Don't lose it. Thank you." With that, he returned to sitting by Dawn, wiping her brow.

The blonde paused, smiling softly before leaving.

* * *

As Serena headed back toward the center, full shopping bags in either hands and Eevee trotting in front of her, two sets of eyes kept upon her back.

"So, she's headed to the target?"

"This'll work out well."

"Right."

* * *

Ash thoughtfully drained his bowl of the last of the soup as he watched Gary insist on sitting by Dawn as she ate.

"-and I really love the backpack you picked out for me, Serena! And, thank you for paying for it, Gary! I'll pay you back soon!"

"Don't worry about it," he retorted, casting his eyes over to Ash. "You've gotta pay me back, though."

"What?!"

"Actually, you owe me for a car."

"Gary, I can't pay that!"

Serena let out a sigh. "Jeez, do you two always have to fight…?"

"Gary always starts it!" Ash retorted.

Just as Gary was about to tell Ash what he was about to start, a deafening boom sounded through the center.

"What was that?!" Serena gasped.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running out of the room to check on his partner pokemon.

"Ash!" Serena darted after him.

Gary frowned. He grabbed his backpack along with Serena and Ash's. "Dawn, how are you feeling?"

"Decent," she answered, standing up. She grabbed her pack as well.

"Get Dratini out. I think we're about to face some trouble."

* * *

Serena slammed heavily into the nurse, pokeballs scattering everywhere.

"You've gotta help me transfer these!" she replied, wasting no time to get upset that she'd been knocked into. Serena obeyed blindly, grabbing pokeballs and following Joy to the transfer machine.

* * *

They were already in the room. Ash had no fear, though. Still bandaged, he pushed the stranger away from the cart which held his still weak starter.

"Get lost!" he snapped.

"No, you get lost, kid!" the man snapped, slapping Ash away.

It seemed Pikachu had spoken to the others of his kind, as they at once stood and rushed to Ash's aid, bristling with electricity.

"Pika," Ash's own pikachu growled, glaring at the grunt.

* * *

"Serena!" Gary called out, spotting the nurse and his traveling partner.

"Gary! Dawn!" she chimed. "We just finish transfering the-"

Another roar boomed through the center, this time of thunder.

The last thing Gary saw before he blacked out were flames.

* * *

He came to being dragged away by an arcanine with a firefighter's collar on.

"That's the last of them!" the nurse said, herself covered in soot.

Gary looked over to the center. It was in ruins.

"What happened."

Ash grinned, holding a young charmander with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Um, well… we chased away these thieves… but destroyed the center, too." With that, he went back to yelling. "Hello?! Does anyone have a charmander they're missing?! Hello?!"

Speaking of missing…

"Dawn!" Gary barked, sitting up and looking around.

The bluenette came over, grinning. "Me and Serena are here! Our pokemon are fine, our stuff's okay, too!"

Gary let out a sigh. "This has been crazy."

* * *

After getting cleaned up and sorted out, the foursome stood before Nurse Joy.

"Well, Ash, since no one claimed little Charmander here, why don't you take care of him?"

"Really?!" Ash chirped, grinning. "I'd be glad to!"

"Congrats, Ash! You caught the first pokemon of the group!" Dawn cheered.

"I guess it all worked out, huh?" Serena supposed.

Gary shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just head to Pewter. I'm ready to get a badge."

* * *

Summary:

Ash obtained a charmander!


	4. Slow Down

Author's Notes:

None.

* * *

They had unsuccessfully left Viridian City-as in, they were still in Viridian City. Actually, the only one upset was Ash.

"A whole day for a contest-lost!" he complained.

"Shut it," Gary snapped, walking beside Ash as the girls strolled through the shopping district. They had less than an hour to find an outfit for Dawn to wear during her performance debut.

"You normally wear black, but I think you'd look pretty in green!" Serena cooed.

"I actually think a pink would be good," she mused. She looked behind her, grinning. "What about you guys? Pink or green?"

"Pink," Gary said, agreeing with Dawn.

Ash shrugged. "I dunno-red's a cool color."

"Hm, I guess… but I'll need something that looks good with Dratini, too!"

Ash let out a sigh. This could be a while.

* * *

Soon, they'd finally arrived at the Viridian contest hall. Dawn was registered and waiting behind the stage, her appeal coming up.

Gary watched eagerly, waiting on his friend. Serena was equally as enthused. Only as remained indifferent.

"This is so dumb," Ash moaned. "It's just girly frou-frou junk!"

"Shut it, loser!" Gary snapped, looking past Serena to glare.

"Why are you so interested, anyway?!" Ash asked. "Ooooh, do you have a cruuuuuuush?"

"Shut up!"

Serena had enough. Getting up, she excused herself. "I'm going to get a drink."

Before either boy could react to Serena's departure, the announcer called out Dawn's name. She stepped onto the stage, her dratini trailing after her.

"Thunderwave!" she called, pointing off stage. A series of electric crackles brought out a few sighs of delight from the crowd. "Leer!" Too cute to be intimidating, the crowd only giggled at the little dragon type. "Now, wrap!" she called, holding out her arms. Settled on her shoulders, the little dragon wrapped around her.

Gary clapped loudly as Dawn stepped off stage.

"... that's all?" Ash muttered.

* * *

Serena was making her way back towards the stands when she spotted a familiar face, her bag on her shoulder. "Huh? Dawn? What's wrong?!"

"I lost," she whimpered. "I mean, I guess I should have practiced more… but we've been so busy… I just, geez, Mom always did so well, and she said I'd be a natural…"

As Serena wrapped her arms around the disappointed girl, Gary came rushing down.

"Dawn!" He looked her over, faking a smile. "Hey, it's fine, Dratini was great! You were great!"

"No ya'll weren't," Ash interrupted, hands behind his head. Everyone's jaws dropped.

"H-Huh?" Dawn asked, looking up.

"It was way too dull!" Ash continued, not at all bothered by Gary's glare nor Serena's gasp. "There was no umph-it wasn't even, like, attention grabbing or anything!"

Dawn paused.

Gary snatched Ash's collar. "Look, you little jerk, I'm gonna beat you within an inch-"

"He's right." Dawn looked at Ash intently, brows furrowed. "It was kinda boring." She put her hands on her hips, sniffing a bit still. "I'm gonna prepare better for the next contest." She looked down. "Ash, Pikachu's pretty cool and very cute-"

Said rodent let out a happy squeak at Dawn's praise.

"-so will you train with me?"

Ash let out a cocky grin as Gary dropped him, the Oak boy shocked. "Of course! I love to battle! I won't go easy on you, though!"

"Alright!" Dawn cheered, moving to Ash's side. "Say, let's hurry to the forest! We can make it there before sunset!"

"Race you!" Ash chuckled.

With that, Serena realized she should run after them. "Wait up! Gary, come on!"

"... darn it," he complained before running after everyone else as well.

* * *

Summary:

Dawn lost a contest.


End file.
